Resident Evil Behind the Lies: Truth
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Not everything we know about Chris Redfield is true. As a hero, good soldier, and a great brother he too hides great things inside of him that if everyone knew what it is, they'd be shocked to think if this was the same Chris Redfield that they knew, loved, and respected. Almost everything they knew about him could be nothing more but a great lie to hide the big dark truth.
1. Oddness, Flashes, and Mystery

**_A. N- I do not own Resident Evil nor do I own its characters. This is just made for pure entertainment and enjoyment of both me and it's readers. _**

**_Resident Evil Behind the Lies: Truth_**

**_Chapter 1: Oddness, Flashes, and Mystery_**

Chris was in a mission with Jill Valentine, they were in San Francisco investigating about the sudden appearance of lickers in the area. They were in an abandoned building in the middle of the city looking for clues when all of a sudden Wesker appeared. Wesker came near them with a knowing smirk and said, " You're too late, Christopher. You won't succeed on stopping me." Chris along with Jill started shooting the man but Wesker was too fast. He easily avoided the gun shots and punched Jill in the stomach making her sail towards the wall across Chris.

Chris saw this and again tried shooting Wesker but then the man made a quick move of grabbing Chris' neck. Chris' eyes widened as he felt himself being strangled, grasping Wesker's arm he tried to struggle free but Wesker only tightened his hold, smirked, and said, "Pathetic, Redfield, when will you ever learn that you can't ever stop a God like me." Chris, even being choked gave a mocking laugh and retorted, "God!? You're hardly any God." Wesker further tightened his hold on the man and answered, "You worthless humans can't even see the truth. Hiding behind lies, you see yourself righteous. Besides, how can you even be sure that I am not God when you have already seen the fact that I cannot die."

Chris felt himself losing capability of breathing, at the corners of his eyes he could see Jill trying to stand up. Seeing this, Chris knew he should buy more time so Jill could shoot the bastard. Giving a smirk of his own he then taunted, "I-If you're God people would've loved you. N-No...No, one loves you. You're a monster. No one would ever be stupid enough to lo-love you." Chris was now seeing black spots in his vision, he thought that he was soon going to die but then he noticed that Wesker's grip was loosening. Chris' vision was somehow returning, Wesker was smiling at him sadistically. Giving one forceful kick timed with Jill's gun shot, Chris was able to get free.

Wesker staggered back when he felt the kick and shot given to him. Looking at Chris, he gave a feral growl. He could see that Redfield was having hard time breathing, using his inhuman speed; Wesker gave a series of forceful kicks and punches to the two agents. Chris was half kneeling due to the pain inflicted upon him and Jill was clutching her chest, observing what was happening Wesker then came near the female agent and kicked her with enough force to hear bones cracking. Hearing them, Wesker laughed in glee and continued to attack the woman.

Chris could see that Jill was suffering a great deal, his partner was suffering. Using his will and remaining ammunition, Chris shot Wesker in the back and thundered " You're no God. No, one would ever love you. You're a monster; only the most stupid, worthless, and pathetic person in the world would ever fall for your charms and see something in you." Wesker didn't even seem to pay attention to him and continued to torture Jill but then he heard Chris say, "Even I, I won't fall for your if I was gay, lose all my memories, get brainwashed, and/or we're the only living people in the world. I won't love you. I never will and would love you just like nobody ever will."

Chris knew what he was saying was stupidly ridiculous but then he noticed that Wesker stopped and stiffened when he said those words. Particularly the two last parts, it seemed to hit a sore spot in Wesker. At that time too, Jill was able to scramble away and run towards Chris. Chris smiled at how things were now playing, using it to his advantage Chris then taunted the monster, "You are nothing. No one cares about you. No one wants you" smirking he then continued, "No one loves you. No one ever will."

Chris could clearly see that Wesker was affected, he was tense and when he faced them he had his fists tightly fisted. Chris thought that Wesker was going to attack him but then he was surprised when Wesker jumped away from them wearing an unreadable expression. It surprised both BSAA agents; looking at each other, Chris decided that they should also fall back. Their was no point in getting themselves killed if they still didn't figure out what was Wesker planning.

* * *

Chris and Jill were back at the BSAA headquarters and they just finished the mission debriefings when Leon, Alice, Barry, and Claire arrived. The four greeted them with smiles of relief knowing that they just faced Wesker. Claire immediately hugged her brother and checked if he had any injuries. Chris at that immediately brushed her off, he had other things to worry about.

Chris excused himself from everyone when darkness soon covered the whole sky. Walking towards his room, he contemplated about the things that were happening to him the past days. He's been having weird dreams that felt too real to be just dreams.

In his dreams he could hear voices that felt all too familiar, he knew people whom he'd never interacted before, he had knowledge about things he wasn't even supposed to have, and a lot more. The dreams had become very frequent unlike back then. After entering his quarters and locking the door he then had flashes that had him unconsciously lean on the wall near the door.

* * *

He was leaning against a window, talking to a man whom he couldn't clearly see his face. They were talking about the weather when the man then said, "You should marry Excella." That suggestion made Chris scoff, giving the man a death glare he then replied with pure coldness and venom "I'd never marry that woman from Tricell." The man he was talking to tried to reason with him, "But she's..." Chris at that quickly cut him off with an unchanging air , " No buts. I don't see any use for that woman that's why I would never marry her."

The man at that was silenced and only a defeated sigh could be heard from him. Taking it as a win, Chris then stated "I'll be joining the S.T.A.R.S soon." The man was obviously surprised at his statement but then he quickly controlled himself and asked, "S.T.A.R.S...? You can't possibly mean the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. They're...They're just a small unit based in Racoon City." Chris was annoyed by the man's questioning and doubt, how dare he think that his decision was stupid.

Approaching the man, Chris placed his hand on the man's throat and squeezed it with enough power to have his captive clutch at his arms to struggle but it was no use. Chris over powered the man, giving a sadistic smile he threw the man on the floor and looked down upon him. Seeing that his victim was trying his best tio breathe Chris then stated, "You cannot change my decision. I will soon join the S.T.A.R.S and stay in the Racoon City..." pausing for a while he then continued, "Speaking of, I need you to put a tigher and better red tape on my personal information. I don't want anything about me to be leaked so easily. If a higher price is to be paid to the government just to keep my real identity hidden, then so shall it be."

The man just nodded at his order and quickly composed himself before he left, leaving Chris alone in the quiet room. Taking hold of a gun he then mused thoughtfully, " What would you do, Claire, if you found your little boyfriend dead?"

* * *

The flashes stopped after those words, taking a deep breath Chris composed himself and went to the bathroom splashing his face with cold water. Drying his face, Chris looked at the mirror and frowned. Behind the stubble he sported, the dust, and blood that stayed place ,he knew his face hasn't changed at all. It was the same since he left the S.T.A.R.S. He knew that from the old pictures and videos he had left of that time.

He knew it was strange to stay the same for more than ten years but that was what was happening. He wasn't getting older, his appearance had been the same since he was twenty-four. Chris knew he wasn't infected with any of the virus that Wesker made because if he was, it would show in his monthly test results but it didn't. Moreover, it was another strange thing that his eyes ,beneathe his chocolate brown contacts, were in a glowing shade of blue.

Chris knew that these weren't qualities normal humans possessed but then it was who he was. He remembered as far as his memories would take him that this was his normality, even looking at his medical records it stated that his eyes really were in that shade of blue, but then what confuses him was that most of the people he was and is working with, alongside with Claire thinks that his eyes were those chocolate brown orbs. That really confuses him, luckily the only people who knew his eyes were the medical staff who regularly checked up on him.

Sighing, Chris decided to take his contacts off and let his eyes rest from the offensive yet necessary material. Turning his eyes on the shower and thinking about the fact that he was already in the bathroom, he decided to take a bath and tidy himself up. Taking his clothes and shoes off, Chris then took his time in the bathroom.

* * *

Chris, Jill, and alongside with other agents were sent to a mansion found in the forest of Delaware. It had been a week since Chris and Jill fought with Wesker and that they've just recieved information about the mansion they were in. According to their informant, this mansion used to belong to the Umbrella corporation. Knowing this, the B.S.A.A sent them with a team to check whether there were any files or experiments that could be used against Wesker.

Chris, Jill, and Piers were done scouting the ground floor of the mansion when all of a sudden a horde of lickers appeared. The three fought as good as they can, wanting to survive the mission they agreed to split up. Chris was too busy fighting the lickers to notice a cloaked figure watching him. The figure was observing him, analyzing his every move. But then the licker he was fighting was able to throw him across the room, landing next to the figure.

Chris felt himself thrown across the room, feeling his back hit the wall, he was surprised to hear gun shots. He tried to look for the sorce of the sound but then he felt his vision blurring. Chris knew that his lack of sleep and nourishment was finally getting on to him but he was pissed off ,knowing that of all the times he could be like this, why now? Cursing a very audible "fucking hell", Chris tried to stand and by some miracle he was able to do it.

Walking a few steps and looking for his savior, he then saw his vision blurring a lot more and after that he felt himself collapsing. Chris thought he should've already met the floor but then he noticed that he was being held by some thing warm. The person, yes, it was person and not a zombie was holding him upright and he felt a hand caressing his back. Curious at who had found him, he tried to look at his savior but he saw nothing else but blurred colors of white, black, and something else.

His vision was greatly failing him, frowning at this, he felt his savior chuckling. Tilting his head to the side as if asking in a silent question, he was answered by a soft affectionate voice, "Rest, my love, leave everything else to me." The voice felt so familiar and somehow as much as Chris can't place who's voice it was, he felt safe. Holding tighter to his savior, he then submitted himself to unconsciousness.

The figure noticed that Chris was now unconscious, smiling at Chris' sleeping form he carefully repositioned him so he could carry Chris bridal style. Trekking the mansion, he placed Chris in the most safest place in the area. Placing Chris on the bed of the master's bedroom, he made sure to leave Chris with the information he needed but he also made sure that it was still somehow hidden. He made it so to give the impression that it was not purposely left behind.

Seeing that everything was now in place, the figure turned to leave as he planned to kill every zombie that was found in the floor vicinity. He had to make sure it was safe enough for Chris. Walking away from the angel sleeping on the bed, the figure was surprised to hear both a whimper and a plea. Stopping on his tracks, he turned and slowly approached the source of the sound. As he come closer, he could hear the whimpers a lot more clearly and the plea that came with it "Don't go. Don't leave. Stay . Do stay with me."

The figure was truly surprised by such, looking at Chris he was able to notice that he was still unconscious. Seeing his angel like this made the figure's heart clench. Sitting beside Chris, he took the sleeping form in his arms and kissed his lips gently, silencing those sounds.

The figure felt Chris moving, pulling back he observed whether he was waking but then it seemed Chris was still unconscious. Smiling sadly he kissed Chris again and gently caressed his face, his beloved does not deserve to live like this but then this must be done. This had to be done. To ensure that Chris lives and survives all of this. To ensure that his beloved Chris could have a life.

Holding him closer, the figure decided to stay with him even it would be just an hour. Even in a short moment's time he would again give-in to his love's wishes, even if the wish was done unconsciously. Laying beside his beloved, he watched him sleep til the figure too began to slumber.

* * *

The figure awoke when he heard noises coming from the outside of the room. Looking at the clock he was able to see that he slept for two hours with his beloved Chris, frowning he gently removed Chris from his arms and slipped out of the bed. The moans of zombies could be hear loud and clear from the other side of the door. It seemed that the zombies again were able to come to this floor meaning Chris' other team mates were possibly doing something that had the zombies fleeing and going here.

Before leaving, he gently kissed Chris' lips and gently whispered in the sleeping man's ear, "I'm sorry, my love, but I have to leave now as I have to protect you. I do hope you forgive me." At that he left and made sure that the door was locked. Facing the zombies coming his way, the figure then pulled out his black gloves from pocket and wore them. Having them on, the figure gave a dark evil smile and began fighting the zombies.


	2. Memory and Brother

**_Chapter 2: Memory and Brother_**

Chris finally woke up from his slumber, turning to his surroundings he found himself in a comfortable bed that had clean sheets. Sitting up, he felt far better than he had in a few years. Stretching his limbs he then stood up and scanned the room he was in, trying to look for clues who his savior was but to his dismay he didn't find anything that could tell him who saved him but then he did find documents that could help them in out witting Wesker.

The documents he found had some information about the Umbrella Corporation's transactions and experimentations, seeing their importance Chris then took care of taking all of them by placing them in a bag he found in the room. Scanning the room again, Chris then thought of who was his savior and how did he get in this room. The questions that were in his mind boggled him.

Going out of the room he was in, Chris trekked the halls hoping to find answers for the questions that boggled his mind but then more questions came up. Freshly decapitated bodies of zombies littered both the floor and the walls, following the trail, Chris was surprised to find a a dimly lit laboratory filled with experiments that were obviously purposely killed. Holding his gun, he came forward and cautiously explored the premise. Not moments later, he then saw a stronger light flicker open, pausing in his tracks he listened for any noises but then none came.

Going to the source of the new light he was baffled to see the mansion's floor plan all spread out for him. The entrance and exits, hidden passage ways, laboratories, testing areas, and everything else; it was all written there. Remembering the room, the trail of zombie carcasses, and now this ; it had Chris think someone was doing all of this for a reason. Coming closer, he took out the digital camera that he brought with him that he bought during his birthday and took the pictures he then went on his way of following the floor plan.

* * *

An hour, it took Chris Redfield an hour to find his team, well, what was left of his team. They were covered by the blood of the rotting zombies and they looked tired. Approaching them with a smile of relief, Chris was able to notice that they were looking at him with disbelief. Tilting his head to the side, he couldn't help himself from voicing out, "What's wrong?"

Jill gave him a glare and retorted with pure exasperated annoyance, "Seriously, what's wrong? Chris, we've been fighting non-stop and searching for you for five hours! And here you are, barely bruised and battered asking us what's wrong!? Chris, we're tired. We're..." Chris was annoyed at Jill's reaction, cutting her off before she could continue ranting he then stated, "I've already found enough information for us to leave this mansion. Besides, I've also found the map pointing where the exit is." As Chris had expected Jill was silenced, turning to De Chant and the remaining members of their team he then gestured them to follow him.

* * *

Chris was able to lead them safely towards the mansion's exit without even meeting any zombies, lickers, or any other experiment done by Umbrella. Now safely in the confines of the helicopter that they used to come to the mansion, Chris contemplated everything that he'd seen. The mysterious presence that saved him, the laid out information, killed zombies and experiments, and the cleared exits. Chris couldn't help but wonder who was the master mind of it all.

Going through all the people who could be possible for orchestrating the following events, Chris then marked that something inside him was amiss. Shaking his head, he then observed his team and noticed they were indeed exhausted by the mission. Wanting to make up to them, he decided to get his team a few days of recommended rest.

* * *

As soon as Chris and his team were able to return, they underwent the normal procedures of debriefing and filling up paperwork after missions that were made. The amount of paperwork Chris had to do was more than the usual of those of his teammates because as being the captain he had more responsibilities to deal with.

Finishing said papers and having them submitted Chris went back to his quarters, there he again contemplated about the events that had just happened in the mission that they've just finished but then out of the blue, due to his tiredness he thoughts strayed about his ordeal being a captain and the responsibilities that were entailed with such a position. Captain. That word made him involuntarily see flashes. Clutching his head, Chris fell on to his knees and memories that he didn't used to remember flashed right infront of his eyes.

* * *

Chris was sitting in an office typing away documents of sorts, beside him was captain Wesker. They were both sitting in a black stylish couch found in that office and both of them were busy taking care of important documents that were really needed to be finished. Chris felt his captain sigh heavily, turning to give him a look Chris saw that his captain was looking at him. Giving his own silent question, he was then given a direct answer " Chris, you don't have to stay here and help me. You should go home and rest."

Ignoring what his captain said, he continued on typing and decided to lean on said person. Chris felt his captain sigh again, barely pausing from his work he gave a spare glance to his captain and retorted, "I am the team's point man and apparently, aside from you I'm the only one who's alot more responsible in finishing and doing things. Particularly, in doing paper work. Besides, I will not allow you from failing in performing your duties as captain just because of the fact you're forgetting your health due to the reason of finishing paper work."

Turning back to his paper work Chris continued his typing but then sighed when he felt his captain still staring at him. Finishing and saving the last remaining file, Chris finally gave in to his captain's stare. Looking at Wesker he then softly said, "Albert, look, I'm already finished. We can now both go home. You'd just have this printed out in the morning and sign it. After that you could now rest a little."

Albert Wesker's expression seemed to have softened too at what he'd said. A small smile then followed and Chris then heard Wesker say with a warm pleased tone, "Its been awhile since you've called me Albert, Chris. Awhile since you've loosened up with me. Awhile since you've considered me more than just your captain. That I am your friend. I...I missed that... I missed you."

* * *

The flashes ended there. Pulling himself together, Chris stood up. Remembering those flashes made him think, "_No, it isn't possible. I...I never called Wesker by his first name nor did I consider him as my friend. I never considered him more than my captain. He...He was my captain. He betrayed us. He betrayed me." _ The last sentence made him pause and shake his head thinking, "_That...That isn't right. Yes, he betrayed all of us in S.T.A.R.S but that doesn't make any sense at all why...why I'd even say that kind of thing." _ Sighing, he decided to take a long bath to soothe his nerves.

After finishing his bath and getting dressed Chris decided to tinker with the pad he found a month ago. Seeing the object made him think how he got it. Pad/Tablet that was what it was called. Chris knew that this kind of technology wasn't still available to the market but then he found it. He was at New York at that time and it was his off. As much it was crazy to go in a zombie infested city alone, he still went there as something inside of him told him to do so.

* * *

Being in New York he found shelter in one of the high rise buildings there. The Red Tower, it belonged to a well known weapon manufacturing company that supplied the U. S. Government before the world got too infected by Wesker's creations. And aside from being a weapon manufacturing company it also was a company that went in the technology business. The Red Industries, RI for short.

The Red Tower barely had any signs of zombies inhabiting the building and it was surprisingly stocked with food. Staying at the tower's penthouse Chris found the tablets and their blueprints. There he studied them and now he was able to make two out of the ten tablets he brought with him functionally operational. During his free time, Chris was able to find himself able of programming the tablets. Apparently, the flashes which occasionally came to him were sometimes useful.

Chris out of his surprise was able to program the tablet with a lot of functions, ranging from simple calculations to complex ones, then to possibility of doing things a computer can do. The information of how to do such things just came to his mind and they stayed there. As much as instinct told him to wonder how did it happen he ignored it. He chose to dismiss the need of questioning and focus on the fact that this information can help him.

Staying in the tower for sometime he was able to finish programming the tablet. What he's doing now are most likely improvements in either software or to the clock, Chris was now able to see that he just spent two hours tinkering. Shaking his head he then decided to sleep.

* * *

The following weeks involved investigating about the information they got and tracking Wesker. It had now been two months since the encounter with the feared monster and because of this people got more edgy thinking that Wesker might be plotting something evil again. Chris in the meanwhile was getting tired of the edginess the people around him kept on showing.

Finishing their recent mission and debriefings, Chris went out to get away. He went out to be alone, alone from everyone. Finding himself far from the protection and noise of the city they were based in, Chris lied on the green grass and closed his eyes. Focusing on the silence and cold, he felt partially at peace but then he felt someone watching him. The presence felt oddly familiar, not opening his eyes he then called out "Come out, Wesker. I know you're there." Not moments later Wesker came out of the shadows with a smirk taunting Chris, "I actually thought when you'd notice me, Redfield."

No answer could be heard from Chris, looking at the lying man Wesker frowned and asked "You're already giving up? Where was the hero that I've known?" An amused laugh was then heard from Chris later accompanied with a reply, "Kill me already, Albert. I mean nothing to you." Wesker then was surprised by such an answer, noticing that Chris still had his eyes closed and that he was just called by his first name made him think if the man lying in front of him is starting to remember or already remembers things.

Testing the waters he then responded softly, "Chris, is that really your wish?" The man he was speaking to opened his eyes and mumbled, "I'm not sure anymore, " sitting up he turned to look at Wesker and continued ,"I'm already tired of doing this, Albert. I'm already tired of everything." Approaching the now seated man he sat down beside him until their shoulders were now touching. Giving a soft sigh of his own he then looked at the stars.

Chris was looking at Wesker. Now that they were seated so close, Chris couldn't help himself from sighing and leaning onto the man. At that action he felt the man beside him tense for moment but he soon relaxed. Closing his eyes again he was then surprised when he felt an arm wraping itself upon his waist bringing him closer to the black clad man. Peeking using one eye, he could see that Albert still had his eyes on the stars. Smiling for a bit he then teased, "Old habits die hard. Don't they, Albert?"

Feeling the man beside him tense again and pull away, he then held the arm holding him in place. Opening his eyes he could see that he was being analyzed, sighing again he than implored "For this night, Albert, let's pretend we're not enemies who try to kill each other. Let's pretend that what happened to the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City didn't happen. Let's pretend that we're still...we're still friends. That we were like back then. Brothers."

Wesker was again surprised by such a request but he hid it underneath his usual mask. Tilting his head to the side as if he needed it to think, a soft plea was then heard, "I'm asking you, Albert. I...I need this." Pulling the man he was holding closer to him he then pointed out, "You do realize that I'm a monster and I could easily break your neck." A tired 'yeah' was then heard from Chris, making him think that something was definitely wrong, he threw all logic out of the window and wanted to make things better for the young man. Taking hold of the hand that was holding his arm in place, he took his gloves off and intertwined his fingers with said hand.

Feeling Albert holding his hand without the gloves made him contemplate the fact that he felt so warm than he ever was. As much as people thought that Albert Wesker was cold and hard as a dead corpse, Chris knew that they were wrong. Albert had a beating heart and a pulse, he was also very warm. Smiling about those facts he then brought the warm hand close to cheek and relished on its feel. Realizing that he was being watched he then retorted, "Stop smiling already."

Wesker couldn't help himself from smiling about the sight before him. It somehow made him happy that Chris still haven't forgotten that he was still human and that Chris was ,even temporarily, trusting him again. Chuckling when he heard him retort he then bit back, "How can I not smile when you look amusing, dear heart? You look so content right here beside me."

A snort was then heard from Chris, letting go of the hand he was holding he then glared daggers at the man trying to convey his annoyance but then his attempts back fired. After all the years of fighting, now that his memories were returning, he couldn't stop himself from admitting that he has a soft spot for the tyrant. He remembered that his soft spot had always been his captain. His friend and big brother persona. Putting on a smile he then jeered, "I'm not the only who's content here. You also seem to be happy with me, _nii-san_." Coming closer he then gently tried to pry off Wesker's sunglasses but then a hand quickly closed in on his wrist, stopping him from doing what he was trying to do.

Wesker just dismissed the taunt given to him, then he felt Chris moving beside him and soon realized that he was trying to take his shades off. Moving on instinct, his hand closed in on Chris' wrist and he then warned him with a serious tone , "Don't" but then Chris cut in, "I want to see your face. All of it." Forming his lips into a thin line he then continued, "I'm not the same anymore. My eyes have changed. I've become into a mon-..." Again being cut in with a persistent Chris Redfield, "You're not a monster. You...I don't care. I want to see. All of you. " Sighing in defeat he let go of the wrist he was holding and let Chris take off his sunglasses. He waited for a disgusted reaction but none came, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding he then cautiously asked, " What do you think?"

Taking Albert's shades off made Chris see that nothing else changed but his eyes, instead of their icy cold blue shade he was greeted by a dark blood red color set of eyes which were slitted. Hearing Albert breathe out loudly and ask him about what he thinks made him realize that he was worried that he might see him disgusting. Wanting to soothe his nerves he came closer and kissed his forehead. Realizing what he did, not only his but also Albert's eyes widened in surprise but unlike him, Albert was able to recover quickly and he was given a smug smirk. The next thing he then knew was that Albert had now pinned him down and his neck was being nuzzled by a huge affectionate blonde tyrant.

Being kissed on the forehead by Chris made his doubts about disgust disappear. Looking at him, Wesker was then able to notice that even Chris himself was surprised at such an action; smirking smugly he then quickly pinned Chris and nuzzled his neck as a sign of happiness. After a few minutes, he then realized that Chris was't pushing him away; looking at his captive he then smiled slightly when he saw a resigned look on his younger brother's face. Pushing himself off of Chris he then asked, "What's the matter?"

Opening his eyes as he heard the question given to him, Chris then answered, "I just thought of today and the mission at Delaware...," pausing for a few moments he then continued with a question of his own, "Tell me, Albert, were you the one who saved and helped me when I was in that mansion?" Looking up from his position he tried to analyze Albert Wesker's reaction. Realizing that Albert wouldn't want to answer him, he then closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

Wesker didn't expect to be asked by such a thing, looking at Chris's defeated form he then replied a serious yet curious tone, "Forgive me, dear heart. I am not the person you're talkng about. To be exact, I didn't know nor expect that you and your team would be going to that facility barely had some use for me." Seeing Chris open his eyes and frown worriedly he then placed his head near his little brother's heart, listening to every beat it made.

Having his eyes closed Chris thought that his _nii-san_ would pry and ask him questions but then he was surprised when he felt added weight on his chest. Opening his eyes to peek he saw Albert resting his head on his chest as if he was listening to his heart. Slightly smiling affectionately he used his now free left arm to caress the blond hair which belonged to the person ontop of him and using his right hand he pulled out his phone to look for something that would lessen the eerie silence surrounding them.

Albert felt Chris run a hand on his hair and not a few minutes later after Chris pulling out a phone he then heard his little brother sing along with an unfamiliar tune. As usual his brother's voice was beautiful yet what took him off guard was the lyrics of the song that was being sung. It was full of sorrow, full of emotion. Albert knew that this was what Chris felt, just by the way he sang he knew it was his true feelings. Sorrow and regret, their fight must be plaguing him. Looking at him, he then came close and whispered at his ear "I'm sorry, Chris."

Finding a suitable tune, Chris closed his eyes and began to sing with his heart, " If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song..." He continued to sing remembering some things that had happened in the past. Memories which he didn't exactly think would exist back when he was at loss of his memories. Albert carrying him piggy back style when he was injured, Albert resting his head on his lap without his sunglasses while sitting underneath the sun, him hugging Albert from the back, him kissing Albert on the cheek, Albert holding him close during a cold winter stake out mission, and him being held by Albert while holding a gun and shouting about not touching him. Those memories made him smile sadly, finishing the song he then heard his elder brother whisper "I'm sorry, Chris."

Albert then felt Chris hug him. Realizing his brother's tired predicament he then continued to whisper apologies and sweet nothings to his brother's ear thinking that it would compensate for all the wrong that he'd done and the fights they've been through. But as much as he did that he knew that things wouldn't still be as they were back then. Back at S.T.A.R.S . He lost his brother that day they went to the Arklay mansion. Finishing his litany he then held his brother closer to him waiting 'til Chris fell asleep.

Not much moments later he was able to feel that Chris was then asleep, knowing this he then switched their positions as he knew that as much Chris didn't complain about his weight he was definitely heavier than him. Having their positions now reversed he was the one who continued to card his hand through his brother's hair as if he was petting him. Closing his eyes he then contentedly let sleep take its course upon him.


	3. Annoyance and Oath

**_Chapter 3: Annoyance and Oath_**

Chris woke up being held by Wesker, looking at his brother's now sleeping face he pulled himself closer to him and sighed quietly. Thinking about things he could stay here. He could stay with Albert and give no fuck at all to those people whom continuously annoy him, hiding his face at Albert's neck he then heard his brother groggily say "Go back to sleep, Chris." Chuckling at such a response he then again sighed and finally made his mind. He would stay by his brother's side even if everybody else would see it wrong. Closing his eyes again, he let himself be pulled into deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up due to the light that was now blinding him, Wesker realized that he had Chris in his arms and he was asleep. Remembering the events from the night before, he mentally reprimanded himself for giving in to his brother's wishes again. Carefully, disentangling himself from Chris he then smiled fondly when he saw his little brother blindly reaching to find him. Taking off his coat he gently placed it near his brother and was pleased to see that Chris immediately took it in his arms even at his sleeping state. Shaking his head in amusement he then sighed and left his brother to deal with those annoying B.S.A.A spies that somehow found the where about of his sweet little brother. Quietly walking away from Chris he then frowned and called upon them when he knew he was now a safe distance from his brother, "Come out, cowards, you think you can come here and destroy my dear brother, you are wrong. I'll kill you first before you'd even touch him."

Nine men wearing the B.S.A.A uniform came out and they had their guns pointed at Wesker. Another two were stationed safely away, armed with sniper rifles ready whenever they were needed. The burliest out of the nine then came forward and questioned Wesker, "Brother!? When did you have such a relationship with Special Operations Unit, Alpha Captain Redfield? What evil plan do try to take this time you monster!?" All men seemed to be at edge but they were riled up more when they saw the blonde tyrant smirk and in a blink of an eye he already started the fight. Gunshots could be heard as they were fired multiple times as the men desperately tried to shoot the monster down but it seemed to be in vain, even the snipers couldn't fire a sure shot.

Wesker really found them annoying. Noting the number of men dispatched just to watch Chris, he was able to know that these men didn't report his brother yet to those B.S.A.A hypocritical officials. Smirking as he was able to confirm his suspicions as they still questioned him he made his attack. Going to the person nearest to him, he snapped the agent's neck and threw body at the leader. Using his speed he then began the blood massacre that he knew his brother would find.

Seven minutes. That was the time it took to kill all the nine men and have their bodies scattered. The remaining two were now hiding for their lives, scared that the tyrant would find them. Agent Sanchez held his sniper rifle close to him trying to find a place where the tyrant won't find them and alongside him was agent Maldive. Both agents were now a mile away from their original point. Buildings soon came upon their view and picking the one closest to them there they hid and waited for their fate.

Wesker was now losing his patience, it took him seven minutes to toy with the nine weaklings and now…The remaining two were hiding well. Looking at his watch he then frowned as ten minutes had now passed. Those weaklings knew how to hide and run well. Setting his sights in a seemingly abandoned store house he then makes his way towards it not minding that his eyes still remained uncovered for the world to see. Passing through the huge crates he wiped the blood that was on his hands off the walls. Pausing for moment when he heard a pained gasp, he then found his targets. One of them must've surely hurt themselves during their run. Going towards the source he indeed found his targets and then verbally made his presence known.

Sanchez and Maldive were now hiding close to some crates that held clothes. It had been ten minutes since the deaths of their teammates and here they are now cowering in fear that monster would take them. Somewhere in between there wait they heard footsteps of someone coming close to them and to their bad luck Maldive ended up gasping in pain because he accidentally hurt himself with his own equipment. Looking at his partner, Sanchez was worried that the monster heard them as the footsteps stopped. Stilling their breaths they were then surprised when the monster was now right in front of them. With wide frightened eyes they saw Wesker coming closer to them.

Wesker was amused with the wide eyed stares he's receiving from those cowards. Walking towards them in a leisurely manner he then called out, "You pests made me waste my time. I didn't even have the chance to kiss my little brother goodbye on either the forehead or the cheek," frowning sordidly he continued, "Did you know how hard it is for me to not have my dear little Chris shoot me in the head when he sees me?" Realizing that they were too scared to listen to him, he then sighed and did his attack. Taking his anger out first on the man with brown hair; beating him up thoroughly and breaking his bones. He was only then satisfied when the brunette on his hand was dead. Turning to the red head, he then smirked threateningly and posed for his next attack but then stopped when the red head pleaded, "Please spare me, I…I never wanted to be in this mission. I…I had no choice."

Agent Sanchez watched as his colleague was murdered right in front him. Blood splattered and bones broken, he in turn pleaded for his life to be spared when he noticed that the blond tyrant was now done with the earlier victim. Noticing the tyrant pause he then continued his pleas, "I promise I won't tell the B.S.A.A anything. Agent Redfield wouldn't be killed. I promise, please. Spare me. I'm a skillful agent, I can work for you. I…I'll watch agent Redfield's back if that is what you wish."

He was about to make his attack when he heard the red head make him an offer of watching his little brother for him. Stopping in his tracks he then looked at the young man and questioned, "How can I be sure that you'll stick to your word once I spare you? Once you're safely away, you might report my dear brother and have him killed as a traitor. Besides, you could hardly protect yourself from me so how could trust you in watching over Chris? Even without you, my brother has more capability of protecting himself from the monsters that I created." Watching the man, he was intrigued when said man now stood up and answered with an unwavering tone, "My name is Albrecht Sanchez, you have my word as that it is upon our family's code that a breaking of an oath means death." Stopping for a moment the red head then drew out his blade and made a small cut on his arm and continued, "Even with the power I have now, I promise to watch over your brother using all that I have even if it means my own death. But not only that, I will also follow his wishes and become his servant. So I ask you, spare me of the death you'd give me."

Wesker was now amused by the man's words and knowing the history of Sanchez family of Germany he knew he was telling the truth. The Sanchez family was back then feared as a family of talented mercenaries that had a well-known code that prioritized oaths or vows particularly when it was done with the spilling of blood. Smirking at the turn of events he then stated, "Very well then. I'll give you a chance to live but in return you will have to watch over my brother and make sure he doesn't get killed by the monsters I've made. And aside from that I want you to make sure that the B.S.A.A won't know about the connection that I have with Chris. My brother deserves to be known as a hero and not someone connected to a monster like me. He doesn't need to be brought into this mess." Coming close to Sanchez he then punched him unconscious and said as last words before he left the man, "Do as you promised or else death will surely come your way."

* * *

Chris woke with sun shining upon his face. Realizing that his brother was gone without any words he was mad but then he was surprised when he noticed that Albert purposely left his coat for him. Taking the coat in his arms, he then went out of the little clearing that they stayed on and wasn't surprised when he saw bodies littering the forest floor. It seemed that his brother already cleaned the trash. Walking past the carnage he then went his way back to the city that he was based on unknowing that there were people watching him who knew that he was important to the blond tyrant named Albert Wesker.


	4. Leon's Investigation

**_Chapter 4: Leon's Investigation_**

Upon his return Chris was greeted by the sight of his annoying sister, Claire. Sighing at the fact that he couldn't get any more reprieve from the usual troublesome life that he has, he then did his best to avoid her but to his dismay his sister caught his arm and asked, "Where the hell had you been, Chris? Did you know that the SOU Delta unit was sent just to look for you!?" This time sighing in irritation, he pulled his arm away from his sister's grasp and answered, "I went out into the forest to sleep. Besides, you shouldn't even put much effort in looking for the Delta unit." Noticing her curious state, he immediately held Albert's coat closer to him and continued particularly emphasizing the word sister with a little venom, "I'm not in the mood to talk to you, **_sister_**. I have other important things to attend to." Turning on his heel, he went on his way towards his quarters.

Passing some of his colleagues, Chris barely gave them any greetings of sort. Going on his way with a single purpose he was then able to reach his quarters and upon doing so he immediately locked the door and collapsed at bed holding Albert's coat. Pulling the coat closer to him, he sniffed it and smiled. The coat had Albert's scent and it reminded him of the days when they were back in the S.T.A.R.S., Albert would sneak up behind him and hug him from the behind telling him that they should go home and that he would want Chris to cook for him. Relishing at the old memory he smiled for a moment but to his disappointment, loud knocking could then be heard from the outside of his apartment door.

Sighing, he carefully took his time folding the coat and hiding it away along with his other possessions that were important to him, he then went and answered the door. Chris was albeitly surprised when he saw Leon standing at his front door but then again he soon realized that the B.S.A.A must've found the dead bodies. Letting the man in he then asked with fake curiosity, "What's the matter, Leon? Why are you here?"

Leon was just doing his normal routine that morning when he recieved a call to go on check the missing SOU Delta unit which obviously had been missing for a couple of hours now. He was given intel that they were given a mission to go and do a surveillance on agent Chris Redfield as the B.S.A.A were starting to fear that Chris might turn out to be a threat to the organization. Investigating on the matter he was able to track them down on their last reported coordinates and there he was surprised at what he saw; nine bodies were found and identified that belonged to the Delta team. The bodies were scattered, their bones shattered, and some of their limbs weren't anymore connected to the bodies. To sum it all up, it was a massacre but what made him wonder was that in his report there were supposed to be eleven members, where did the two remaining bodies go?

Further searching for the two, he along with his assembled team found the remaining two. Fortunately one of the agents that they found was unconscious but alive, the other in the other hand was not so lucky. Bringing the remaining survivor back to the base he then immediately went to find Redfield once he received news that the agent safely came back unscathed. Arriving at his destination, which was outside Chris Redfield's designated apartment, he then knocked and there he found an annoyed Chris Redfield.

Chris was getting impatient, Leon stood outside his door not answering his questions. Deciding to slam the door at his face Chris then was about to do the action when the man suddenly blurted out, "The Delta team's dead, Chris." Raising an eyebrow at the sudden out burst he then countered, "And what does that news have to do with me, Leon? Those idiots deserved what they got. " It was obvious that Leon was shocked by such an rebuttal, sighing at such a reaction he then continued with a much more reserved tone, "Leon, you should understand that being an agent meant that they could die any moment. Their death due to a mission like watching someone would only mean that they really were weren't doing their job right." Shutting the door Chris then shook his head and went back to memory lane.

Having the door slammed at his face Leon went on his way to check on the lone survivor of the Delta team. Redfield's opinion about the matter really got him surprised, as far as he remembered Chris was a compassionate and kind person but the attitude he just displayed was more of a cold and uncaring person. Trying to figure things out he silently went on.

* * *

It had been a month now since the whole Delta team massacre and an investigation happened. Apparently, there was barely a trace of what killed the men and aside from that the only survivor that they had kept on answering that he wasn't able to see what attacked them as he lost consciousness when they arrived at the building. Putting the thing aside, the B.S.A.A was still suspicious of agent Chris Redfield so they tried to send spies to watch over him but then not a few days later after these agents were given the assignment they'd be found dead either due to an accident or suicide. After the death of sixteen agents no one accepted the mission anymore and because of that matter the B.S.A.A then stopped giving the mission. As much as they find Redfield a threat they can't have anymore people die as their human population was already near it's extinction, they'd have to preserve the life they still have left.

Leon, even with the dismissal, continued to pursue the investigation on Chris. The matter of the deaths of the agents assigned on Redfield really made him wonder what really was going on. The mystery that suddenly shrouded Chris seemed to lead them to something bigger than what they know. Keeping himself in a considerable distance he watched his target's every move, keeping a close eye waiting for any chance that Chris might accidentally reveal something to him that might help him in solving this big mystery.


End file.
